Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of electronics. In particular, the present disclosure relates to indoor localization.
Localization is an increasingly popular use case of mobile electronic devices. In outdoor usage, global navigation satellite systems, such as the Global Positioning System (GPS) are used to determine the location of an electronic device. When mapping software is used in conjunction with the global navigation satellite signals, a user is able to determine his position and determine a course to a destination. However, signals from global navigation satellite systems may not operate properly in indoor locations. To determine a user's location, other systems are used.